


Trust

by lies_d



Category: I Lucifer - Duncan
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU written from Gabriel's POV - what might have happened that warm night on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empy (Empyreus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/gifts).



I'm embarrassed to admit that we watched. Avidly. Heaven's eyes were in the room with Lucifer and Raphael that night. This had been a long time coming. This had been coming since before time itself. It was inevitable. Still, it shocked us in the way few things could, and we found ourselves unable to look away.

Raphael's hand inched its way up Lucifer's body, finding its way to his jaw. Lucifer pushed himself up to follow the gentle tug of the hand, guiding his face up towards Raphael. That seemingly ever-present, loathsome smirk of his had been pulling at the side of his mouth since Raphael laid his hand on him. It disappeared as their faces came up close. Even Raphael's tranquil expression of calm broke, and for a fleeting moment he seemed deeply troubled. This was something new, something big. There would be consequences to this that even we could not foresee. From the angelic spheres we watched their breath gently mingling. We were stunned when their lips finally met. So, it seems, were they.

When humans come together, there is usually a point of no return, past which nothing but intrusion or immediate danger can interrupt their carnal dance. Once the decision is made their bodies follow through like a boulder falling down hill in obeisance to the laws of gravity. This wasn't so with Lucifer and Raphael. They were not supposed to be doing this, and they knew it with every second that passed. They could have stopped, should have stopped, but still they kept on, each moment a renewed decision to continue, and each decision a surprise.

Not so long ago we'd watched them both as they'd learned to use their human bodies, teetering and amazed as newborn foals. Now, in this act, their bodies seemed new to them again. Feverishly, they removed each other's clothes, stumbling over simple movements they should have mastered weeks ago. Even though Lucifer had already defiled himself with as many prostitutes as he'd had the time and money to hire, he pressed himself against Raphael with the clumsiness of a teenage boy.

What they were doing went against their very natures. There he was, gentle, obedient Raphael, engaged in an act so bold it seemed very nearly like rebellion. He ran his hands up and down Lucifer's body like a drunkard, kissing him, touching him, drinking him in with all of his senses. It was blasphemous. We were so very afraid for our brother.

And Lucifer… we never thought him capable of such reverence. The human body is almost as inadequate as human language for expressing complex emotion, but with his every touch and gesture, what he said to Raphael that night was very clear. His awkwardness only lent volume to the sincerity of his feeling. It was a language we hadn't heard from him since before the Fall. Who could have guessed that after all this time, his harsh spirit could still harbour such tender love.

When Lucifer pulled Raphael down to lay beneath him, heaven held its breath. There were some rules they couldn't break. I didn't care about Lucifer's fate (Michael was practically panting for him to continue and truly damn himself), but Raphael… he could still fall, and I feared that he might do just that.

For when Lucifer bid Raphael to open for him, he did.

Lucifer poised himself to enter Raphael's body, to cross the forbidden line and take him, truly take him, screaming and aflame down into the abyss of Hell. He wanted to so badly that his body wept in anticipation, and Raphael did nothing to stop him.

In the end, Lucifer spent himself on Raphael's abdomen, shuddering his release as he rubbed himself against the angel, as close as he could get without breaching him. Then he bowed his head, and Raphael received that which no angel has experienced before or since.

Exhausted by their efforts, they spent the rest of the night asleep in each others' arms, and Lucifer left too early in the morning for anything further to occur. I'm doubly embarrassed to admit that we were all quite disappointed by that.

The rest fell out as we had anticipated, though Lucifer remained ignorant to what had really transpired. There would be some time yet before his real test. That night and that decision had only secured his chance to redeem himself – his last chance, which was still to come.

Feeling vaguely disturbed and unsatisfied, I went to visit Raphael on the pretty island where he was living out the rest of his days until Lucifer's trial. He didn't even have the courtesy to shield his eyes from my angelic light as I approached him, leaning back in his chair and overlooking the gentle waves of the sea.

He smiled up and gestured for me to sit next to him in another chair he seemed to be keeping around for just such an unexpected visitor.

"You're looking very smug lately," I said, though this wasn't strictly true. Smugness was infinitely beneath Raphael, but there was definitely some kind of post-coital (or non-coital, as the case may be) glow about him.

Serene was more the word, though I didn't want to admit it. He'd been right about Lucifer, where I and my brothers had been wrong, and so his newfound pleasure seemed to me like smugness. I tried to approach him as though it were such, but found I could only hold onto this attitude for about three seconds. _Oh Raphael!_ How can you be so truly _good_, and yet so misguided?

Raphael shrugged amiably as if in response to both the comment and the unspoken question.

I sat down beside him to watch the ocean and contemplate the wisdom of his terribly misplaced trust.


End file.
